Keep Me Company
by SweetRedSunshine
Summary: Events that take place after "Wilson's Heart"
1. Chapter 1

Everybody (old team & new team) was in the conference room sitting around the glass table

Everybody (old team & new team) was in the conference room sitting around the glass table. It was raining cats and dogs outside; it seemed as if the sky was also crying for Amber's unfortunate death.

"She'd have survived if she hadn't taken those pills, she was a very strong woman" Kutner said. Nobody answered, all were silent, mourning. "Poor Wilson, they made a great couple" Kutner continued.

"Dr. Chase?" A nurse said approaching them. "Dr. House has woken up, he's stable"

"Thank you, Lydia" Chase said. Everybody breathed.

"Thank God!" 13 said

"Someone might need to go to House's home and bring him some clothes or something, he might be here for some days" Kutner talked again.

"I'm leaving" Chase said standing up. "I need a drink after this horrible day. Are you coming?"

"I'm coming" Kutner said standing up

"Hell, carpe diem. Coming too" 13 said

"Sorry guys, my wife is waiting for me" Taub said

"I'm coming too" Foreman said

"Cameron?" Chase asked.

"No, I'm going home. Had a long shift. Next time" Cameron said with a smile.

2 hours later...

Cameron was back at the hospital carrying a suitcase. She paged Dr. Cuddy and now she was waiting for her outside House's room.

"Dr. Cameron, I thought you were at home. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just... Kutner said that House might need some clothes and...Here" Cameron gave Cuddy his suitcase.

"He's stable, he's sleeping now, we've put him in morphine for the pain" Cuddy said and Cameron nodded.

"Good night, Dr. Cuddy" Cameron said and turned to leave

"Allison!" Cuddy said grabbing her arm. "Keep him company tonight"

"If I hadn't come, you would have stayed with him" Cameron replied

"No, I'd have assigned a nurse to keep him company. You know that's not the best option, we're talking about House"

"You are his friend"

"So are you"

"You are his doctor"

"Wilson worries me more than House. It's been a painful loss, you know better than anyone what is like" Cameron nodded at that. "Wilson would be all alone tonight, he needs someone there, I can't be in both places"

"Go then" Cameron said

"Thank you" Cuddy squeezed her hand. "I knew I could count on you"

"Really? Why?"

"Because even you deny it, I know you still care about House"

"People change"

"No, dear, they don't" Cuddy said with a little smile. "You wanna be here" And left.


	2. Chapter 2

Two more days and the ball was finally coming

Cameron watched Cuddy leaving and before entering House's room, she took a deep breath. Cameron entered the room trying not to make any noise in order not to wake up House, she refused to take a look at him, so she took off her jacket and proceeded to unpack House's suitcase. She did it with so much care trying not to unfold his tees and jeans. Then she went to the little bathroom and left his toilet bag. Meanwhile, House opened his tired eyes slowly after hearing someone rummaging in the bathroom, he wasn't alone. He heard Cuddy leaving but he didn't hear her coming back. He heard steps approaching the room so he closed his eyes again. Cameron finally took a look at him after checking his chart.

"My God!" Cameron said after seeing his fragile body lying on his bed. House quickly recognized that that wasn't Cuddy's voice but Cameron's, he remained with his eyes closed, sweat was drenching his forehead again. "You've did again" Cameron said as she went to the bedroom to get a wet towel. "Idiot! First, you electrocuted yourself, then you got injected infected blood, this morning, you've had a heart attack and just a few hours ago, you almost fried your brain" Cameron said as she applied the towel on his forehead softly, hurt really visible in her voice. "Jerk! You already know that you are all those things and more but I need to vent myself, I'm tired of being the little innocent girl who can't voice what she really feels" Cameron took another cloth and proceeded to dry his face with the same care. "Stupid!! Why?! You, you are man of habits, why couldn't you stay at home drinking scotch and playing the piano as you always do? You had to go to that bar. Why?!" Cameron's voice was trembling; she was fighting to hold her tears. She left the towel in the bed table and took a sit in his bed. "Thank God, you are in morphine and asleep because I could hear you saying how weak I am, that I'm too caring, that I'm here because I pity you. For your information, you are alone. You only have Cuddy and... me" Tears were already dampening Cameron's cheeks. "I care for you, not because you're my charity case as you like to think. Nobody is perfect, you have your limp, your scars, your mood, you name it! I have my imperfections too and I'm not ashamed of them. I've learned to live with them the best I could and here I am. It's impossible if you don't give yourself a try. You can be happy, if you want. I care for you because after all these years working together, I thought we weren't only boss and employee but also friends. At least, Cuddy and Wilson consider me your friend. I, I don't know if you see me the same way." Cameron didn't realize she'd been holding and caressing House's hand since she'd started talking. It was an involuntary movement, it felt natural. "You are a good man, House, believe it or not, you care about people and you are able to love. Just to show you how caring you are, you only have to take a look at where you are. You've pushed your body to the limit for loyalty to your best friend, that's a sign of honour and bravery. I refused to believe that you didn't like Amber for Wilson, you liked it her since the very beginning and because you knew she was the one for Wilson, you've done whatever it took in order to save her. Don't worry, Wilson is not gonna blame you. Just give him some time. It was a sign of honour and bravery but also a very insane thing to do. You're a contradiction and a puzzle" Cameron smiled sadly. "Why do you hate you so much? Do you really wish to be dead? You think that if you die, nobody would care, that it would be just another addict dying. I refuse to believe that. Don't push yourself to the limit again, please. Maybe next time you won't be that lucky. Do yourself a favour, do it for the people that love and care for you. Learn to value what you have and who you have, you think you are alone but you're not. Do it for your mom, for Cuddy, for Wilson, for...me.


	3. Chapter 3

Knock, knock…

House heard every single and felt word uttered by Allison Cameron, he was stunned by her honesty. Everything she said were big truths that he already knew but refused to accept, he needed someone to speak them aloud in order to assimilate them.

"Now that I'm gonna keep you company, I refuse to hurt my back by spending all night sitting in this uncomfortable chair, so I hope you don't mind if I get this bed closer to yours" Cameron said getting the other bed closer to his, she took off her shoes and lied down in the same level as House. She took a look at him again. "Don't miss the job, maybe I do but I need, I must see if I'm a good doctor without your supervision, that's why I accepted working in the ER. I know I can do it. I'm capable of doing it, you've taught me well. I'm hopeful that one day I'll be heading my own immunology department." She smiled. "I miss you, yeah, I know, everybody lies, you included" She remained silent for a few minutes. "Good night, Greg"

House waited until he felt that Cameron had fallen asleep to wake up from his faking sleep and took a look at her sleeping figure. She looked so beautiful despite having her eyes still a little bit swollen of crying and her exhausted expression of having worked for too many hours. Suddenly, the room's door opened. Nurse Lydia came to check on him and House put a finger on his mouth to tell her to keep in silence.

"How are you feeling?" Nurse Lydia whispered.

"Read the chart" House ordered. "Better"

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"A blanket for... I'm a bit cold" Nurse Lydia got it for him and left.

House couldn't move much but he tried the best he could to cover Cameron with the blanket and took a strand of her golden hair off her face softly.

"You were hoping I was asleep so I wouldn't listen to you opening your heart. I was awake but I got my eyes closed. Sorry. You've forgotten I'm a bastard too" He paused. "You're not weak, not anymore; it's been a long time since the last time I called you that. You're caring though, way too much caring" House said with a little smile. "I've always liked it although I've always denied. Everybody lies. We're a good pair of damaged people. Your soul may be damaged but not your body, unless you hide me something, you are beautiful. I have a damaged body and soul. How could you have fallen in love with me? You women are really a mystery." House paused; he couldn't take his eyes off her. "I'd really like to know how to live with my imperfections but I can't. I'm scared. You say I'm a brave man, I'm not. I'm a damn coward. A coward who's willing to take risks for the others and not for himself. I'm tired of being miserable; I'm scared of being happy again. I dream to be happy but... I don't know. I'm afraid to jinx it again. I think I misunderstood your looks of pity, now that I think about it, maybe they were looks of worry and also some of tenderness. The day we met, we connected and yeah, there's something between us that goes beyond boss and employee. I've always seen you as someone who I could always count in whichever were the circumstances; maybe I took that for granted, not maybe, I did take it for granted and it's proven that they have always been bad circumstances. We have never had a lot of conversations but damn, sometimes you scare me of how you can read me like a book, not even Wilson can read me that well and we've known each other for ages. I don't sleep much at nights because I'm hunted with the "what ifs" of life, what if I have stayed at home like a good boy instead of going to that bar? What if the one who picked me up at that bar wasn't Amber but Wilson? What if Wilson was the one that was dead? What if I have kissed up during that non-date instead of holding a kiss I really wanted to give? What if I haven't told you all during our date? What if I stop denying that I feel something for you and that maybe you are the person that will make my fears go away and that will open my very locked door to happiness and inner peace? Sometimes I wish I could go back and mend the errors I've made. My life is full of errors, errors that I provoke because I'm idiot. I don't hate myself, I have inner conflicts with myself because of how I act. Death is always the last escape, we can always die, I've been giving myself a lot of second chances, why live if you don't have a purpose? I've looked for purposes all these years, even some were pointless. An interesting case, the next concert of Bruce Springsteen, my mom, Wilson or some lady who cries because centrifuges are not calibrated. I love life and I hate it too. Maybe someday I'll let you teach me how to only love life.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, Cameron opened her eyes and House jumped a little but said nothing

Suddenly, Cameron opened her eyes and House jumped a little but said nothing. They just looked at each other.

"I will if you let me" Cameron whispered, her voice a bit sleepy.

"Oh, no, how much have you heard?" House said a bit embarrassed.

"Um, I've been awake when I felt someone covering my body with a blanket"

"Damn it!!" House said. "Couldn't you just open the eyes at that moment so I wouldn't be so exposed right now?"

"What about you? You've been awake when I was talking to you!!" Cameron said and slapped his hands playfully.

"Hey! What is it with the hitting? I already have enough with my limp and a terrible headache" House said with a little smile and Cameron started to chuckle. "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious"

"So I am" Cameron said really seriously.

"Seriously?" House quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I have to slap you again?" Cameron said as she entwined her hand with his and he squeezed it.

"I'd like a repeat" Cameron was about to do it but House caught her other hand. "I was talking about a repeat of that kiss we had in my office"

"You only want to love life?"

"That's the plan"

"With me?"

"You want me to say it, don't you?" Cameron said. "I've already said it"

"I was asleep" Cameron said smirking

"You were not so sleeping"

"No speech, no kiss" House sighed.

"All right, I, Gregory House, I want you Allison Cameron to keep me company forever and ever because I just wanna love life, because you are my actual and future purpose because you make me happy and because I heart you. How about that?" House closed his eyes. "That sounded so so sappy!"

"Just shut up" Cameron said and leaned closer to give him the sweetest and loving kiss he really deserved. "I do. You wanna keep me company forever and ever?"

"I do"

"I heart you, Greg" Cameron said with a smile

"I heart you too, Ally" House said with a smile.

"Have some rest now" Cameron said caressing his scruffy beard.

"I will if you join me in my bed"

"It's too small for both of us"

"I'll make you room, come on" Cameron joined him and he quickly put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest.

"Do I crush you with my head here?"

"Not at all" House could feel her smile and he couldn't avoid not smiling too.

"Good night, Greg" Cameron kissed his chest

"Good night, Ally" And House kissed her head.

The following day, Cuddy went to check House and she was welcome with a very tender image of House and Cameron sleeping peacefully together entwined one another. Cuddy smiled at their image and allow them to sleep some more. Things will take a more positive direction for everybody; that was something Cuddy was totally certain and so did they.

THE END


End file.
